


Твой личный праздник

by Cammia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильнее всего Хоук желает то, чего не может получить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой личный праздник

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ

Войдя в кабинет, Андерс улыбнулся, от глаз разбежались веселые морщинки.   
— Снова вы? Я начинаю думать, что вы нарочно попадаете в переделки.  
— Я слышу это сегодня второй раз, — сказал Хоук сквозь зубы. Карвер хмыкнул, придерживая его за плечи.  
— С чем вы пришли теперь?  
— Удар ножом, — ответил Карвер. О его голос можно было порезаться, как об тот нож.  
— Как обычно, без общей анестезии? — спросил Андерс.  
Хоук кивнул. С его бока на стол натекла лужица крови. Андерс, игнорируя ее, сделал укол в бок. Спустя минуту полегчало, тело справа словно онемело. Хоук даже смог расслабиться. Ненадолго: когда Андерс начал споро чистить и зашивать рану, Хоук скрипнул зубами и напрягся. Почувствовал, как сжимается на плече ладонь Карвера. Но в этот раз удерживать его не пришлось. Раненый стоически вынес все процедуры и пошевелился только, услышав заветное «Ну вот и все».  
Андерс стоял над ним, стаскивая с рук перчатки и задумчиво его разглядывая.  
— Сколько раз я вас штопал?  
— Это третий.   
— И еще несколько раз вы приходили с увечьями попроще. Знаете, Гаррет, вам надо быть поаккуратнее.  
Хоук, морщась, сел на столе. Карвер придерживал его, и это пришлось кстати: голова закружилась, брат не дал Хоуку упасть обратно. Тот переждал дурноту и незаметно кивнул: выйди. Карвер состроил гримасу, смысл которой был ясен без слов: может, не сейчас? А потом неохотно покинул комнату, оставив их одних.  
— Так что насчет осторожности? — спросил Андерс.   
Хоук только сейчас заметил, что выглядит врач сонным, под халатом — футболка Adventure Time и пижамные штаны, наспех собранные в хвост волосы выбиваются из прически.  
— При моей работе это не так просто. Я вытащил вас из постели?  
Андерс пожал плечами.  
— А это уже моя работа.   
— Я вам заплачу.   
— Не беспокойтесь, Варрик за все рассчитается.  
У их казначея был счет во многих подпольных заведениях Киркволла, разумеется, был и здесь, в нелегальной больнице. Хоуку было интересно, как Варрик ее отыскал, как он нашел Андерса. Их казначей на все расспросы отшучивался или в открытую уходил от ответа. А однажды прямо сказал: забудь про Андерса, так всем будет лучше. Спокойнее точно будет. Хоук не стал настаивать, потому что смешался: он был уверен, что его симпатию никто не замечает. Оказалось, что в курсе было все. Кроме, пожалуй, Андерса.  
— Ты нарочно попадешь в неприятности, — спросил его Карвер, — чтоб снова оказаться у него на столе?  
Хоук решительно отмел обвинения. Но следовало признать: общество Андерса было приятным дополнением к лечению. И помогало лучше всякой анестезии.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Андерс достал из шкафчика упаковку таблеток.  
— Обезболивающее. Принимать по мере необходимости. Если будет хуже, скажите Варрику. Он знает, как со мной связаться.  
— Если бы вы дали мне номер телефона, я бы мог связаться с вами сам.  
Андерс запахнул халат. Рука машинально потянулась пригладить волосы. Мирного и веселого настроения как не бывало, от доктора ощутимо повеяло холодом.  
— Лучше скажите Варрику.  
Хоук кивнул, сполз со стола, потянув за собой куртку.  
— Спасибо, Андерс. Все хотел спросить: ничего, что я обращаюсь к вам по имени? Может, лучше...  
Тот перебил:  
— Просто Андерс.  
— Извините, что пришлось вас разбудить.  
Андерс кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Хоук неловко надевает куртку. Даже сделал движение, чтобы помочь, но остался стоять на месте. Окликнул, когда Хоук почти вышел:  
— Гаррет...  
Тот обернулся слишком быстро. Больной бок заныл. Андерс указал на стол:  
— Ваше лекарство.  
Хоук сгреб пузырек и вышел в тесную приемную, к изнывавшему в нетерпении Карверу.   
— Ну? — произнес тот нетерпеливо и насмешливо.  
Хоук мотнул головой.  
— Пошли, Младший.  
Тот только закатил глаза — в точности как их мать, когда хотела сказать «Этого я от тебя и ждала». Хоук вышел за дверь, в грязный тупичок, первым, со смешанным чувством досады и грусти и еще одним шрамом на память.  
***  
Андерса он увидел снова две недели спустя. Рана заживала прекрасно, и повода снова обратиться в больницу не было. А прийти без повода он не решился, хотя несколько раз оставлял машину через две улицы и пешком добирался до грязного тупичка, где за неприметной дверью располагалась подпольная больница. Но зайти так и не решился. Не был уверен, как отреагирует Андерс. В их предыдущие встречи он ясно дал понять, что от него лучше держаться подальше. Хотя иногда Хоуку казалось, что доктор ему симпатизирует. А может, он всем улыбался так, как ему, предлагая свою улыбку как бесплатное дополнение к обезболивающему.  
Он настолько привык видеть Андерса в больнице, в естественной для него обстановке, что не сразу поверил глазам, заметив его в ночном клубе. «Висельник», клуб Варрика, за свои свободные нравы пользовался популярностью у самого разного народа. Кого тут только не увидишь. Но Хоук совсем не ожидал встретить тут подпольного врача. Сначала, заметив блеск золотых волос среди ярких огней, он решил: показалось. Но потом мужчина, что-то говоривший Варрику на ухо, распрямился, обернулся и Хоук уверился: Андерс. Он стоял рядом с Варриком: неизменное место того находилось на балконе, откуда он мог наблюдать за гостями и неудержимым весельем. У Варрика был и офис, отделенный от зала звуконепроницаемым стеклом. Но он, как говорил, любил находиться в гуще событий.   
Хоук двинулся к ним и сообразил это, уже находясь на ступенях. Сбегать было поздно и глупо, поэтому он поднялся, старясь унять сердцебиение и смотреть как можно равнодушнее. И желательно не только на Андерса, но и на Варрика. Хотя присутствие врача его ошеломило.  
Без белого халата он словно утратил щит, которым все это время закрывался от Хоука. Будто стерлась невидимая граница. И они вдруг оказались на равных. Потертая просторная куртка вместо халата делала Андерса приземленным — и реальным. Хоук окончательно поверил, что тот здесь.  
Андерс улыбнулся, и Хоук по губам прочел: «Привет». Он кивнул в ответ. Как раз в этот миг музыка стихла, и Андерс смог спросить:  
— Как ваша рана? Лучше?  
— Заживает. Надеюсь, вы тут не по работе?  
— О, просто зашел поздороваться. И оценить клуб. Варрик мне много о нем рассказывал.  
Андерс тепло улыбнулся хозяину клуба, и Хоука кольнуло ревностью. С Варриком Андерс щит не поднимал.  
— Вы правильно сделали, что пришли. «Висельник» — лучшее место в городе, несмотря на название.  
— Прекрасное название, — не согласился Варрик. — Сразу запоминается и привлекает клиентов, что и нужно для бизнеса. Андерс, хочешь выпить? Хоук, проводишь его к бару? Выпивка за счет заведения.  
Андерс с подозрением посмотрел на Варрика, но у того был честный и бесхитростный взгляд. И искренняя забота о друге, который уйдет отсюда, не повеселившись как следует. И, пока Андерс не передумал и не нашел повода отказаться, легонько коснулся его локтя и указал рукой вниз: прошу. Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
— Я слышал, — сказал Андерс около бара, — что в «Висельнике» подают жуткое пойло. Реально жуткое.  
Из-за возобновившейся музыки ему приходилось говорить Хоуку на ухо, и тот старался не думать об эффекте, который производил этот голос. Кровь вдруг отлила от всего тела и хлынула вниз. Спокойно, одернул сам себя Хоук. Он же не хочет этого от Андерса. То есть, не только этого. И уж точно не сейчас.  
— Так и есть, — сказал он Андерсу на ухо. В мочке блестела крошечная золотая капелька, которую он заметил еще раньше. Больше никаких украшений Андерс не носил. Интересно, почему осталось это? — Советую «Слезы мертвеца».  
— Как яд?  
— Поверьте, по вкусу это и есть чистый яд.  
Бармен расторопно принес два невысоких бокала с ярко-зеленым содержимым. Хоук незаметно кивнул ему, прося еще и стакан с водой. С непривычки он требовался многим гостям «Висельника». Но Андерс, хоть и поперхнулся поначалу, проглотил пойло без труда.  
— Потрясающе.  
— Личный рецепт Варрика.  
Тот со своего места махнул им и поднял большой палец. Хоук понадеялся, чтобы Андерс не заметил этого жеста.   
— Давно вы знакомы? — спросил Андерс. Приходилось напрягаться, чтобы говорить.  
— Целую вечность. А вы?  
Вопрос сорвался прежде, чем Хоук успел его придержать. Но Андерс ответил не задумываясь. Не иначе, как под действием коктейля:  
— Полтора года.  
Хоук быстренько подсчитал. Получается, Варрик прятал Андерса почти год. Почему? Потому что считал, что они не нуждаются в услугах этого врача? Или догадывался, какой эффект тот произведет на него, Хоука? Присутствие Андерса било в голову сильнее, чем самый безумный коктейль Варрика. В своей старой куртке, мешковатых джинсах тот выглядел в клубе, как белая ворона. И при этом казался Хоуку привлекательнее любого парня на свете. Когда Андерс приближался, чтобы сказать что-то на ухо, тот чувствовал запах лекарств и антисептика. И этот аромат — самый несексуальный, если подумать, будил в Хоуке самые темные фантазии.   
За «Слезами мертвеца» последовала «Ворожея», потом «Секс в подворотне». От четвертого коктейля Андерс отказался:  
— Я и так выпил больше, чем нужно.  
Он выглядел более расслабленным, складочка на лбу разгладилась. Но пьяным он не казался. И, к сожалению, собирался домой.  
— Давайте я вас подвезу.  
— Здесь недалеко...  
— Двадцать кварталов — недалеко?  
— Не хочу вас уводить.   
— Я все равно собирался домой. Ждите здесь, — велел Хоук с внезапно проснувшейся силой. Он поднялся к Варрику, уверенный, что Андерс дождется. И втайне боясь, что тот уйдет. Поэтому он торопился.  
— Ну? — спросил Варрик моментально.  
— Старый ты сводник.  
— Не сводник, а сваха. Со стопроцентной гарантией, между прочим. Отвезешь его домой? — тут же озабоченно добавил Варрик. — Не хочу, чтобы он ходил один по темноте.  
— Отвезу. И... спасибо, Варрик.  
— Не за что, — ответил тот сердечно. — Может, скоро сочтемся...  
Хоук достаточно знал его и распознавал интонации, чтобы понять: уже сочлись.  
— Что-то, о чем я должен знать? — спросил Хоук.  
— Давай поговорим об этом завтра, Хоук. Сегодня твоя ночь. Иди, а то Блондинчик скроется.  
Хоук кивнул и поспешно спустился вниз. На выходе из зала он оглянулся. Место Андерса у кресла Варрика занял Карвер. Хоуку показалось, что он наклонился и поцеловал хозяина клуба в щеку.  
***  
— Кажется, я все же выпил слишком много.  
Андерс приложил руку ко лбу.  
— Я открою окно?  
— Конечно.  
Залетавший в салон ветерок тут же растрепал волосы Андерса. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, подставляя ветру лицо.   
— Я ведь даже не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, — сказал он, не открывая глаз.  
— Это... не совсем то, о чем стоит говорить.  
— Само собой. Я ведь тоже не официально работаю. А все-таки?  
— Сделки с недвижимостью, — неохотно ответил Хоук. — Лоббирование строительства.  
— Доходный бизнес. У вас хорошая машина и хорошие костюмы... почему же вас вечно ранят, как уличного гангстера?  
— Конкуренты, — коротко сказал Хоук.  
Андерс посмотрел на него.  
— Простите, не мое дело.  
— Просто это не интересно. Мне еще повезло, что есть такой врач, как вы.  
— Таких, как я, много. Врачей без лицензии, готовых оказывать услуги мафии.  
Слово «мафия» он произнес нейтрально, за что Хоук ему был благодарен. Те, кто кормились от этой самой мафии, разбрасывались осуждением слишком легко, словно надеясь так смыть позор.  
— И тем не менее, Варрик выбрал вас.   
— Наверное, потому, что мне невыгодно кого-либо сдавать. Если меня поймают и узнают, что я лечил без лицензии, просто накинут еще десяток лет сверху.   
— Я подозревал, что у вас проблемы с законом.   
— Еще какие. Но вам это наверняка не интересно.  
— Интересно, — сказал Хоук твердо.  
Андерс посмотрел на него, глаза стали грустными.  
— Не хочу портить впечатление обо мне.  
— Вы говорите это преступнику.  
— И тем не менее.  
Андерс замолчал. Хоук тоже не поднимал тему, хотя ему хотелось услышать продолжение. И вообще, слушать Андерса и ехать вот так долго-долго. Но ночные дороги были пусты, они попали в «зеленую волну», и двадцать кварталов быстро оказались позади.   
— Остановите тут. Дальше я пешком.  
Хоук тоже вышел из машины.  
— Провожу до дверей. Я обещал Варрику, что с вами ничего не случится.  
— Я могу позаботиться о себе.  
— Тогда позаботьтесь и обо мне. Если Варрик узнает, что я нарушил обещание, в следующий раз «Слезы мертвеца» будут настоящими.  
— Главное, чтобы не грубый секс в подворотне.  
Хоук надеялся, что Андерс не заметил, какой эффект оказало это слово на него.  
В переулке было темно, доктор шел неуверенно и не стал возражать, когда его взяли под руку.  
— Вы хорошо видите в темноте, Хоук.  
— Как кошка!  
— Кошка... Я люблю кошек.  
И снова Хоук остался в тягостном недоумении: был намек или только почудился. Он сжал локоть Андерса покрепче, но тот моментально вывернулся: они уже оказались у дверей. Хоук достал телефон, чтобы доктор мог найти замочную скважину и отпереть дверь. Потом тот сунул руку внутрь, щелкнул выключателем, и перед дверью легла бледная полоса света.   
— Ну, — сказал Хоук, — вот мы и на месте...  
Андерс кивнул, глядя на него и раздумывая. Наконец, решился.  
— Не хотите зайти? Убойных коктейлей у меня нет. Есть виски.  
Хоук был согласен даже на чашу яду.  
Он почему-то думал, что они пройдут в кабинет Андерса, но тот открыл перед ним дверь, ведущую в жилую часть. Тут Хоук оказался впервые. И, несмотря на бедность обстановки, ему все казалось интересным и милым. Особенно мелочи, связанные с Андерсом. Кипа медицинских справочников на столе, цветок в горшке на подоконнике, призванный оживить мрачный пейзаж за окном: глухая стена дома напротив. Из кухни вышел худой желтый кот, потерся об Андерса, рассмотрел Хоука и снова ушел.   
— Присядьте, я принесу виски.  
Уходя, Андерс включил торшер и выключил верхний свет, оставив Хоука в интимном полумраке. Гаррет присел на диван, оглядываясь. Андерс, вернувшись, опустился рядом с ним, протягивая ему стакан. Виски оказался неожиданно дорогим, и врач пояснил:  
— Подарок от пациента. Тоже ножевое ранение, но в грудь.  
— А я ни разу вам ничего не подарил...  
— Вы дарили цветы.  
— И только.  
— Я достаточно получаю от вас, Хоук. Спросите Варрика.  
— Вы, похоже, хорошо друг друга знаете...  
— Да, неплохо. Варрик мне очень помог.  
— Есть у него такая черта.  
— Но вот между нами совсем ничего нет.  
— Я не спрашивал.  
— Думали. Напрасно, нас связывают только дружеские отношения.   
Хоук, должно быть, выпил слишком много этим вечером. Потому что осмелел и спросил, обводя рукой крошечную комнату:  
— Вы живете тут один?  
— Один. При моей жизни быть с кем-то... опасно.  
— Тогда вам стоит найти такого же опасного человека.  
— Минус на минус не всегда дает плюс.  
— Откуда вы знаете, если не пробовали?  
Андерс смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Радужка у него была голубая. Не желтая или зеленая, но Хоуку все равно казалось, что взгляд у Андерса кошачий.  
— Меня ищет интерпол.  
— На меня трижды пытались завести дело.  
— Андерс — не мое настоящее имя.  
— Тебе оно очень идет.  
— Тебя ничто не испугает, да?  
Хоук решился. Отставил стакан и наклонился к Андерсу.  
— Я вообще рисковый человек.  
Первый поцелуй был похож на глоток огня. Словно тепло вспыхнуло на губах и распространилось по всему телу. Чтобы, конечно же, сосредоточиться в паху.   
Дальше они торопливо путались в одежде, Хоук вытряхивал Андерса из свитера, тот стаскивал с него майку, покрывая грудь поцелуями-укусами. Хоук подцепил резинку на его волосах, сдернул и запустил руку в мягкое золото, перебирая и поглаживая.  
Андерс был похож на новогодний подарок. Сначала его долго ждешь, гадаешь, каким он будешь, предвкушаешь. А потом торопливо распаковываешь и понимаешь, что это лучшее чего ты мог желать. Твой личный праздник.  
Они уже ни о чем не думали, не сомневались. Андерс только раз нахмурился, когда Хоук, усадив его себе на колени, помог опуститься на свой пенис. Этого жеста оказалось достаточно. Любовник губами разгладил морщинку и двигался осторожнее, но все так же глубоко. Чувствуя, как с каждым толчком тело принимает его все глубже. И как его самого заполняет чистый, незамутненный восторг.  
Десятью минутами позже, прижимая к себе обессилевшего потного Андерса, он окончательно осознал, что случилось, и поразился затопившему его счастью. Прижал к себе Андерса покрепче, чувствуя, как тот обнимает его в ответ и прижимается губами к уху.  
— Я был организатором теракта.  
— Что? — не сразу понял Хоук.  
Андерс потерся щекой о его плечо.  
— Извини. Не самая подходящая тема после секса. Но ты должен знать. Я был организатором теракта. Церковь в Европе... ты наверняка слышал.  
— Но ведь организатора поймали?   
— Нас было двое. Я и он. То есть он и я. Я был таким дураком... не оправдываюсь, просто... не знаю, как меня в это занесло. Он говорил так убедительно, о власти церкви, об управлении умами, про анархию... и я купился. А в самый ответственный день не выдержал. Сбежал. Боялся, что поймают. И их правда поймали...  
Хоук слушал, поглаживая его по волосам. Андерс чуть отодвинулся.   
— Я пойму, если...  
Его притянули обратно.  
— Это ведь было лет десять назад. Сколько тебе было?  
— Двадцать три. Ты точно не хочешь меня отпустить? Сейчас самое время.  
— Теперь я вообще не хочу тебя отпускать. Мало ли во что еще ввяжешься...  
Андерс хмыкнул с сомнением, но устроился поудобнее. Обнимать его, подумал Хоук, все равно что держать на коленях кота. Тепло, уютно. На ум пришло слово — «дом». Хоук успел пожить в самых разных местах, и не раз задавался вопросом, какое из них является его домом. И сейчас это ощущение накрыло его здесь, рядом с Андерсом.   
— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — предложил тот. — Хотя мне вряд ли удалось бы тебя выгнать, да?  
— Ага, — согласился Хоук.   
В этот момент Андерс казался ему легким и почти бесплотным, словно призрак. Или сон, который исчезнет наутро. Поэтому позже, засыпая с ним бок о бок, Хоук не отпускал его руку. И чтобы ни случилось, подумал он, не отпустит и впредь.


End file.
